Magical Grease
by Candy3314
Summary: In Hogwarts High *original, I know* there are two main clubs; The Slytherins, trouble making weed sex addicts, and Gryffindors, equally as troubling but otherwise much kinder individuals. They are also sworn enemies. But what happens when the all too known playboy and leader of Slytherins and the all too known Golden Boy Gryffindor become closer acquaintances?


**Alright, well, this was inspired by Grease... obviously. Very over used story idea, I know, but it's just too irresistibly tempting. Who doesn't love the whole "forbidden love" act, right? Oh well, I hope you enjoy this over-used, cheesy-soaked plot of gushy Darry-ness that I made _just _for you! ;D**

Chipped up on the rusty streets of ol' Hogsmeade a morning ruckus coursed through the lively town, the scent of oil and motors thick and rumbling in the air, as all elder fellows groaned beneath their wrinkles in remembrance of the date.

The first of September. In other words, the day school's doors opened wide to welcome another school semester. Not that the thought of education was threatening, but it was now the time of year that the teenagers were out and about, more hyper then ever to cause all sorts of troubles for the people.

"Oi! You maggots bette' be gettin' off now," a plump man of old ages with an eye patch hissed at a group of lounging teenagers in his shop as he cleaned off his oily hands on a dirty rag, coming up to stand by them with his pudgy fists on his hips.

"Oh, come on old man. You aren't kicking us out for good now, are you?" said one of the teens with dark skin and equally as dark curly hair that was hanging up off his head as he laid upside down on a lumpy red-cushioned chair.

"Yeah! We know you have a soft spot for us, Maddy, despite how much you deny it," another of the teens laughed as he jumped up off a couch and slung his lanky arm over the old man's shoulder.

The so called 'Maddy' growled up at the tall ginger boy, gritting his rotten teeth. "I can' be keepin' you buggers in her' much longer. I have work, an' that's Alastor to you, Weasley!" he spat.

The boy only grinned as he slumped back into the couch, smirking at the man looking fiercely down at them. "Alright, _Alastor_. We won't be long."

The man didn't seem too convinced by this as he raised his one visible scruffy eye brow at them. "Now I'm bein' serious righ' her'! You lot bette' be out! I can' have you dobes layin' about, smokin' up the whole place with 'em damn cigarettes, star gazing at ma cars like love-struck teenagers rather then actually goin' out ta work ta get you an' yo lazy selves the money ta get one of these her' beauties." His frown deepened. "You hav' scratched nearly every vehicle in this her' shop, I swear," he groaned, rubbing his temples.

"We get it, we get it, Mad Eye," said another of the teenage boys who had sandy blonde hair and a pair of baby blue eyes. "We'll go to school like the good little boys we are."

"You bette' hope you are, Finnigan! An' that's Alastor to you!" he screeched, throwing the dirty rag at the boy's face, signaling all the other teenagers to hop off the sofas, running out cackling from the shop with their red and gold jackets swung onto their shoulders.

As they exited, Alastor sighed as he scratched his scarred neck before his one visible eye trailed off to one particular figure. "Oi, Harry ma boy?" he spoke, looking pointedly at the boy who was taking a bit longer time to leave, seeming more at ease then the other rambunctious boys of the group.

The boy of jet black hair, fair face, and brilliant green, but bespectacled eyes stopped, turning to stare at the elder with his confused viper-like stare.

"You be makin' sure they all get to 'em's school, aye?" he said, his stormy eye going soft.

Harry smiled, nodding before he left.

"What took you, Harry?" asked the tallest of the gang, starring at his friend skeptically with his blue-ish grey eyes and freckled face.

Harry grinned, stuffing his hands in his jacket of red and gold. "Nothin' Ron, just had a word with Maddy, is all."

Ron nodded understandingly as Seamus, the one with sandy blonde hair, poked in on the conversation. "Well you missed it. Ron ran straight into the ladies just now- You should have seen the looks on their faces! Nearly smacked 'im with their purses!" The ginger sent a glare at his friend, his face turning a bright red at the remembrance.

"Oh Ron, you clumsy fool!" Dean, the dark skinned one, laughed.

Harry let out his own charming, light-hearted laugh, shaking his head as he smacked Dean upside the head, walking leisurely past them.

"What're you talking about Dean? You're all clumsy fools!" he shouted behind to them, the crew laughing like hyenas at the insult as they chased back up to their friend, linking arms as they walked down the street to Hogwarts, people stepping aside as they walked by, some with fond smiles on their faces and then some with grimaces at the laced words sewn onto the backs of the gang in gold lettering; 'Gryffindor'.

In the plaza of Hogwarts came the hoards of students, chatting and laughing brainlessly with newly bought text books in their arms. Girls flipped their neatly put hair while boys scrambled around, some leaning up to the ladies, some teasing each other, while on the side were the awkward of the bunch, desperately trying to just get through the day and the loud crowds of Hogwarts.

"Pansyyy, Babeeee!" a boy of greased back, slightly curled hair and sharp, small brown eyes hollered as a girl with a short pixi cut rolled her eyes, walking curtly away from the whistling boys.

"Hands off, boys, I'm _not _in the mood," she quirked snootily, her black hair swooping as she turned her head away from them, her green and silver jersey hanging off her shoulders.

"It's been months, Pansy. Get in the mood!" another of the boys with particularly large teeth chomped, sending a vicious grin her way.

She only smiled softly, shaking her head before finally strutting off to a couple of other girls who giggled aside her as they entered Hogwart's school, long skirts flowing behind them.

"Hey, anyone seen Draco yet?" a boy with tussled blonde hair asked the two laughing goons who looked at each other and then him, shrugging. The blonde huffed, slipped on his green and silver jacket from his bag that was identical to the ones the boys had lounging in front of him. He fussed with it nervously, biting his lip and glancing at all his sides.

"Why ask where the boss is, Terence?" the tan boy of buck teeth asked, raising a brow at the blonde before a sinister grin caught his lips. "Desperate to have him fuck your ass again?"

Terence sent the two that once again burst into laughter a hard glare. "Shut up, Marcus. At least I lost my virginity to the sex God of the school. You lost your's to _Moaning Myrtle_."

This time Marcus seemed not at all amused, sending a glare to Terence, the blonde giving one right back while the boy beside the two continued cackling to himself.

"Hey idiots! Shut up, will you?" came a voice from behind them, the three turning to face the lax figure of Blaise, a dark skinned, haired, and eyed male. However the one previously laughing couldn't control himself and let out another count of laughter. "Gregory! I said _shut up_!"

All laughter stopped abruptly.

"Looks like someone's off the pipes," a now silenced Gregory mumbled as Blaise sent him another cold look before laying back and continuing to read his book by the tree trunk they were shaded under.

It was known by all Slytherins, a gang of Hogwarts that was well known among the campus just as Gryffindor was, that Blaise was a full-blown smokey, and yet constantly tried to keep off it even though it made him loose his head. It was also well known that he never succeeded in his many attempts of 'sobering up'.

Marcus and Gregory, both now unamused, slugged off away with the rest of the moving crowd to find some fun elsewhere while Terence turned to look on Blaise with hopeful, large, pale green eyes. "Do _you_ know whe-?"

"Just give it up, Terence," Blaise interrupted harshly, not taking an eye from the pages of his book.

Terence starred, opened mouthed for a moment in shock before relaxing his jaw, looking off back into the crowds with searching, slightly discouraged eyes.

A sigh escaped Blaise then, catching Terence's attention as he looked back into Blaise's, and to his shock, saddened brown eyes. "Sorry, Trey," he said with a lop-sided frown. "It's just... You know that was a one time thing- Draco's fucked every kid in the school besides those kitties." He paused, rethinking this statement. "Actually, I'm pretty sure he's knocked up most of them, too."

'Kitties' was a term many of the Slytherins used for Gryffindors, apposed to the rest of the students who referred to them as the 'Lions'. It was a simple insult, but boy did it strike those prideful Gryffins mad, and of course the Slytherins simply bathed in their counterpart's frustration, and thus forward 'kitties' was every Slytherin's favorite word.

"Bit of a slut, really," Blaise sighed lazily, turning his head to stare out as if day-dreaming. "But simply too charming for anyone to resist."

Terence nodded quietly, slumping down criss-cross beside the drifting brunette, also pondering over their, indeed, charming leader. "Has he done the..." he blushed, "you-know-what, with every newbie?"

'Newbie' was another slang word for Slytherins, meaning a new member to their gang.

"Only the attractive ones," Blaise said. Terence's blush intensified at the indirect compliment. Blaise's eyes narrowed snakily as he continued, "Meaning Marcus didn't _quite_ make the cut much at all."

Terence smirked, fighting back a chuckle when suddenly an all too familiar sound of howling whipped through the campus, making every ounce of enjoyment fall from Terence's mind and face as Blaise, too, sat up with a very grimacing look on his face.

Out from the parking lot came flashes of red and gold, all jumbled and quick-footed across the pavement to the wavy, steep grass.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Terence hissed icily, his eyes once wide and open now narrowed and hard.

"A new batch of kitties," Blaise finished off. "Let's go."

And without a single protest Terence followed him off into the school.

The halls of Hogwarts were slowly emptying into various classrooms as two Gryffindors walked the tile-white corridors alone, starring leisurely about. "What's your first, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry, for the first time in his life, felt ultimately untroubled. Because despite his stress-free facade, he _was_ one to worry.

"Chem," his speckled friend answered back after a quick glance to the sheet in his hands.

About what, though? Well, everything.

Ron winced at this. "Ehh, I got Maths." He looked off to his right down another hall before starring at his own sheet, looking at a door for reference of the door number they were at, looking down to his sheet again before finally nodding. "Yeah, I'm down here. See you later, Hars," Ron said as he headed off to his own destination.

Not only was he the only completely sane human out of his friends, he was also the only one that could keep them out of trouble as well as provide some friendly common sense.

Harry kept on straight, now nearly the only one left in the suddenly quiet halls.

He also had the tendency to care about things he really shouldn't care about- like, for instance, other people's business. Regardless of the circumstances, he was always prone to _care. _Because if Harry could only be one thing, it was a kind person. And this was more of a curse then one might think.

Harry, growing ever so conscious of the disappearing numbers of students, looked up to a framed clock above some lockers,-

_But not today. _

-and realized to his horror that in merely two minutes that class was to start- with or without him.

No, today, there wasn't a _damn thing_ that could ruin his good mood.

Sprinting into Chemistry, nearly a minute late, Harry scanned around the almost fully filled desks looking for an open seat before their Chem teacher entered, when suddenly his eye caught a steely gray.

Except, y'know, if a Slytherin just happened to be in his class.

And this eye he caught was no other then Draco Malfoy's, leader of all Slytherins.

Well damn.

Looking franticly again for seats, his gaze was once again drawn back to the platinum-haired, weasel-faced snake. Or, more specifically, the open seat right next to him.

Ohhh damn.

Adverting his eyes, looking desperately for any other alternative, Harry spotted another empty seat and nearly leaped for it in joy before noticing the occupant neighboring this seat- Neville Longbottom.

Don't get him wrong, Neville was cool and all, but not necessarily someone you'd want to be partners with in a project as something always managed to go wrong. He was singlehandedly the worst partner Hogwarts had to offer- apart from Seamus Finnigan who tended conjure explosions out of thin air.

Time was ticking and Harry had to make a decision- a decision he never wanted to have to make; Sworn enemy or ticking time bomb?

He could practically feel the sweat dripping down his forehead as he slowly looked to Draco only to see him looking straight at him, a nasty grin lit on his face, as though _inviting _him to the place his body beside him, _daring _him to take the perilous leap.

And that was all it took for Harry to do the exact opposite.

Plopping down beside Neville, suppressing shivers in remembrance of Malfoy's evil face, Neville beamed a cheery smile to him, his eyes lit in happiness of Harry's company, and Harry gave a shaky smile back.

Just then the door burst open and what seemed to be an over-grown bat strutted through the classroom where it stopped abruptly in front of the chalkboard, cape flowing behind it.

Harry cocked a brow at the dramatic entrance while Neville seemed throughly terrified by it, and then raised above the midnight cowl came the very opposite of color face along with an almost painful looking scowl and a hooked nose. His eyes were dark, deathly black pools and his hair just the same and shoulder length as well as soaked in an unappetizing looking grease.

So _this _was Professor Snape? Well, his name _did_ fit him, Harry had to give him that.

"I am Professor Snape, and this, until the end of the school year, will be where I teach you-" he swiped his cape over his shoulder, 'causing another raise of Harry's brow, "-the _art _of Chemistry." With this his head tipped up slightly, his large nostrils present as he began stepping up and down the aisles of desks. "There will be no _picking, napping, note-passing, _or_ bickering _of anysort. You are _only _to talk -in a levelvolume, might I add- when I_ ask _it of you_..." _He glided back to the front of the classroom, dragging his eyes over each and every one of them before speaking again, "Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded silently, all a bit miffed at their teacher's unusual performance besides Malfoy, who seemed a bit pleased about something, Harry noticed.

"Good." And then Snape swooped to face the board. "We will start right away on our studies, as I do not believe in wasting precious time twiddling with our fingers, you may want to realize." He then began scribbling harshly and hastily onto the board, leaving trails of loopy handwriting. "Copy this in your journals at once and get started- I assume you are smart enough to realize basic safety procedures." He glanced accusingly at them again. "Supplies are at the back of the classroom. I will inspect your progress. Begin."

Harry's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe he was already being forced to work on his very first day! Sighing, he quickly dotted the words down to his notebook before looking over to Neville who was still writing down the notes to his own notebook.

"I'll get the supplies," Harry said, slipping from his seat and going to the back where the supplies all sat on a long table, in lines so neat it was almost creepy. Grabbing what he needed, Harry came back to sit by Neville who had by now finished, and handed him some funny-looking goggles, gloves, and an apron that Harry himself had fetched for himself, and changed into them quickly.

And that's when the nightmare started, and his perfectly, care-free day crumbled to pieces at his feet.

**I know it's just too damn corny with Snape as the Chem teacher, but it just works, ok?! Leave me alone T_T At least I tried to make him more comically appealing... Maybe? Anyways, there you go! Please review, favorite, or follow if you'd like to see more and I'll update within the week :) Thank you**


End file.
